


I don't plan on finishing this so I haven't titled it

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Unfinished, im not planning on finishing this btw, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: A short unfinished poem, I don't feel like finishing but I like how I started it so I'm posting it anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I don't plan on finishing this so I haven't titled it

A man sits on a bench in wait,

For something to be gained.

The clock moves at the usual rate,

As his weary eyes are strained.

He listens for the bell tower,

confirming his watch’s time.

His neutral face turns to a scour,

As hears the six bells chime.

A scour turns into a sigh,

as he thinks back on his days.

Reminiscing in the time gone by,

He falls into a daze.

A child, young and wide-eyed,

plays catch with his mother.

His father long ago has died,

He is raised by his grandmother.

His mother, who is also young,

mourns in silence for her spouse.

For her son, she holds her tongue,

Her heart heavy in her blouse.

At sixteen his grandma passes away,

Her heart simply gave out

His mother holds them as they pray,


End file.
